MI High Reunion
by degrasssigleek49
Summary: The formation of a new MI High faces shows the combination of new and old faces. New and old romances, friendships, rivals and allies. When all the teams reunite as one will improvement be made or will they all survive the school year?
1. Cast List

*** - means a new character**

 **Frank London -** played by Jonny Freeman

He is in charge of the M. agents training. Frank is also employed as the school caretaker. He generally quite lovable and cares about the agents under his care a lot. He has now moved on from Saint Hopes to Bleakwood Academy, renamed Saint Hearts.

 ***Matt Cardial** \- played by Theo Stevenson

Matt is the typical leader of the team specialising in field work, he is naturally the popular jock at school, but is supportive of him team, he has a long term girlfriend called Cassie, the two of quite different yet just seem to work. He can be a little arrogant and a show off

 ***Kira Dawes** \- played by Ruby O'Donnel

Kira is headstrong and independent specialising in gymnastics and martial arts, she can seem to be a unemotional which stems from her hardly ever seeing her mother who is a renowned spy. Her downfall is her stubbornness but cares about her team.

 ***Cameron Rogers** \- played by Noah Marullo

Cameron is the teams tech wiz and is almost like a mini Sherlock Holmes with his photographic memory. He doesn't like to be wrong and becomes surprisingly great friends with Matt. He is witty and can get on his teams nerves with his level of intelligence

 ***Nicole Whittaker** \- played by Jade Alleyne

Nicole has only just joined the team, she is a bit of clutz and is nervous about messing up, despite being such a spy girl she shines on stage and when deep uncover. She worries that she is not good enough.

 **Aneisha Jones -** played by Oyiza Momoh.

She is the master of disguise in the group, and was originally spotted by M.I.9 for changing identities. She is also Mrs King's niece, she is still works for M.I.9, she is close with Tom but not so much with Dan and Keri after a huge argument after they graduated. She currently works to M.I.9 doing undercover work.

 **Daniel 'Dan' Morgan** \- played by Sam Strike

Dan is an expert at martial arts and is a field agent. He is very suspicious of people and careful with who he trusts, he is also very practical. After graduation he had a huge argument with Tom and left M.I.9 to become a private spy. He still like Zoe but is hurt when she never contacted him, he has in turn become a lot closer to Keri

 **Tom Tupper** \- played by Oscar Jacques.

Tom is the technical genius of the group; often creating gadgets to help out the team and hacking into various mainframes. He has a sarcastic sense of humour. He used to be best friends with Dan but they fell out, he also has secret feelings for Aneisha. He still works for M.I.9 in digital survaliance

 **Zoe** \- played by Natasha Watson.

Zoe originally named V.9.5.Z.0.E.6, or V:9:5 for short - is an all-rounder, but mainly serves as martial arts expert. She is kind and innocent. She left M.I.9 to find fellow people like her, leaving behind her friends and her romance with Dan and hasn't been seen since.

 **Keri Summers** \- played by Julia Brown.

Keri is fun loving and often doesn't take anything seriously. She is a fast learner, and replaced Zoe on the team. After graduation side, she was torn in Tom and Dan's argument and ended up staying in contact with Dan as the two are close. She currently works for M.I.9's field team.

 **Oscar Cole** \- played by Ben Kerfoot.

Oscar is the team's cover, 'social chameleon' and infiltration expert, speaking over 14 different languages. Oscar's mother, Jade Dixon-Halliday, betrayed M.I.9 for S.K.U.L. He currently works with his dad, and is high up the M.I.9 foodchain which has made him a little more big headed then he was before. What Oscar doesn't know is that he has a daughter with Avril.

 **Carrie Stewart** played by: Charlene Osuagwu.

Carrie is the team's martial arts expert. She is enthusiastic with physical fitness and extremely athletic. She is a strong-willed, independent and bubbly. She is a keen gymnast, she is a member of the British gymnastics team as well as being an agent with M.I.9 working currently on the same team as Keri meaning the two have become friends.

 **Rose Gupta** played by Rachel Petladwala.

Rose is the team's scientific, technical and analytical expert and has a high IQ. Rose develops a crush on Scoop, but he was too scared to ask her to prom and she had to leave the next day to join MI9's base team, where she has remained, after completing some time at Oxford.

 **Blane** Whittaker played by Moustafa Palazli

Blane is the team's martial arts expert and is a karate black belt champion. He is still best friends with Stuart. Blaine is laid back and a little vain. He is still helping train new child agents for M.I.9 with Daisy who is now his fiancé

 **Daisy Millar** played by Bel Powley

Daisy is very girly and is a master of disguise and in many episodes she dresses up and goes undercover. She has become good friends with Rose despite teasing her in high school.

 **Stella Knight** – played by Rebecca Palmer

Stella is a chief agent, her and Frank are, and have been romantically involved. She is sharp with her team and makes sure everyone is always under control but she still cares for the agents.

 ***Jack Knight -** played by Ellis Hollins

Jack is Stella's younger half brother, he is also a teenage but works at the MI9 base not the school, he is a scientist who loves inventing, he is clever yet socially naive. He becomes strong friends with the team especially Frankie.

 **Chief Agent Stark** \- played by Jonathan Rhodes

He does not approve of Frank London and his M.I. High team sd he has a long run of bad luck whenever the M.I. High kids are involved, and they usually make him look like an idiot, which adds to his hatred of them. He currently works under Stella which he is bitter about.

 **Edward Dixon-Halliday -** played by Derek Riddell

Is Oscar Cole's father and top MI9 agent. Edward returns to MI9 after being undercover for SKUL and sets up an elite team of agents. He recently seemed to have lost his way, not getting his hands dirty and thinking he is the best agent around

 **Extra**

 **Mr.** **Kenneth Flatley** Played by Chris Stanton

He the headteacher of Saint Hope's and Saint Hearts, and is the only character to appear in all 7 series. He is easy going but has a determined streak and an obsession for getting things right. He really believes in Saint Hope's School and its pupils. He has great patience and works long hours without complaining. He gets on well with Frank.

 **Scoop Doggy** – played by Sam Melvin

is actually called Timothy Hinklebottom. He has a very thick in high school, however as revealed he is quite clever and a great artist. He liked Rose in high school but was too afraid to say anything about it in fear of being teased until it was too late. He is now working for a record label helping design album covers with his artist skills which he now embraces.

 **Mrs King** – played by Channelle Owen

Mrs. King does not like the way that the school is run, and believes that they should revert to traditional teaching methods, and is constantly pointing out how bad the school's exam results are. She is also Aneisha's Auntie.

 **Avril Franklin –** played by Jenny Huxley Golden

In high school she was seen as a goth artist who seems to have a crush on Oscar, She is rather caring though, she cares about a variety of real issues, such as the environment, animal rights and human rights. She has since moved on from Oscar and is still rather bitter about how he was usually mean to her when she tried to help, she works for an environment rights company. She has a three year old daughter called Echo.

 **Stewart Critchley** -played by Scott Gibbins

He is Blane's best friend and side-kick, Stewart knows nothing about Blane being a spy but Blane has been close to telling him a few times. In highschool Stewart had feelings for Daisy, but indicates he liked Rose more. Stewart is a syfy writer.

.

 **Roland 'Big Roly' Donaldson** \- Played by Paul Bamford

Roly used to go to Saint Heart, he was known for doing disgusting thing but was still rather loveable, he followed into the family bakery, he had a crush on Aneisha

 **Brian 'Byron' Ditchwate -p** layed by: Josh Haynes

Byron was Saint Hearts resident musician however never seemed to be playing the right tune, he always tried his hardest and moved to Buldover where he sold many number 1 hit singles.

 **Davina Berry –** played by Eliza Cummings-Cove.

Davina was the thick and ditsy one in highschool but has since began her own make up empire, she dreams about being famous still.

 **Donovan Butler –** played by Joseph Cocklin

Donovan works for a clothing company and is a hard worker, who seems to be focused on fame and money. He is mainly seen hanging around with Davina still

 ***Cassie Thomas** \- played by Fleur Houdijk

She is Matt's long term girlfriend she is clever, and a bit of tomboy, she and Matt have been neighbours since they were eight and started dating when they turned 14, she isn't possessive and often doesn't notice when he disappears.


	2. The Reunion Robot Meal

Rose Gupta was the first person to enter the board room for the urgent meeting which called back all M. agents. She glanced at her watch which showed her she was the only one on time. She had been invited back for an MI High reunion dinner.

"Rose." A voice exclaimed as she turned to see Frank hurrying towards her, she let out a grin. Whilst Frank was in a white shirt and blazer, Rose was in a black professional looking dress, which was not their usually work entire

"Frank." She exclaimed rushing towards him and throwing her arms around him in a very un agent like fashion.

"It's great to see you, once in MI High always in MI High no matter where you go." Frank warmly smiled greeting her, "and classically you are the only one here on time."

"Almost." A voice said as they both turned to see Aniesha and Tom approaching them. Aneisha was in a green dress with no sleeves and heels as Tom was wearing a blue collar shirt and trousers.

"I expected nothing less." Frankie laughed hugging Aniesha, "Rose meet Aniesha and Tom they were the group after you."

"It's an honour to meet you Miss Gupta your analysis on genes in robotic designs was fascinating." Tom said in awe shaking Rose's hand for slightly too long.

"Sorry he's a big fan." Aniesha laughed hitting Tom's shoulder in order to make him stop.

"And here are two people I didn't expect to be on time." Frank laughed in surprise turning to the two girls who just entered giggling about something. Everyone else turned to see Carrie and Keri enter, Carrie was wearing a red long sleeved flow dress, whereas Keri was in a short sleeved red lacey knee length dress

"Carrie." Rose exclaimed running over meeting her in the middle as the two girls embraced.

"Nesha, tech boy." Keri laughed racing over and pulling the two into the hug.

"I've missed you so much." Aniesha informed Keri making the girls hug for a second time.

"Tech boy seriously." Tom asked raising an eyebrow making Keri laugh and hug him again.

"I can tell Oscar will be fashionably late." Carrie told Rose after hugging Frank making Rose roll her eyes and nod.

"I almost forgot you two are the same field team." Frank laughed gesturing between Carrie and Keri.

"You know us Frank never two much trouble." Carrie laughed making him shake his head.

"I have got in trouble for using this a couple of times though." Keri informed Frankie pulling out her phone which she constantly used to take videos in her MI a High days.

"I am not short." A female voice boomed as a pair emerged around the corner the male laughing.

"Blaine, Daisy." Rose exclaimed with joy racing over to the couple. Daisy grinned wearing her pink dress whilst Blaine was wearing a simple suit.

"Rose." Daisy squealed making Blaine wince slightly as Daisy rocketed over to Rose the two girls hugging.

"The orginals are back." Blaine laughed being next in line to hug Rose.

"Some people like the remakes better." Tom whispered under his breath making the three girls around him giggle.

"How are you? How's the training centre? let me see you ring." Rose rapidly questioned making Blaine laugh.

"Good, good." Blaine told her answering the first two before Daisy quickly swooped in.

"And here." Daisy beamed showing off her engagement ring which was sparkling.

"Wow that look like it was formed a least 150km below the earths mantel." Rose gawked in excitement.

"How can you possible know that." Carrie asked, letting out a smile of amazement.

"The way it formed." Rose replied back quickly glancing over her shoulder.

"Silly me." Carrie muttered making Keri laugh.

"Hey I need my bridesmaid to be on stop intellectual form." Daisy said smugly making Rose's head shoot up.

"Bridesmaid." Rose questioned confused making Blaine and Daisy exchange smiles.

"Of course I mean we weren't the nicest in high school but that doesn't mean you not my best friend." Daisy smiled warmly making Rose tightly hug her.

"Careful of the jacket." Daisy warned however she let out a light hearted smile.

"Let's get sat down shall we." Frank said as everyone began to take their seats. The group carried on introducing themselves. Aniesha turned to see a girl hovering by the door, she stepped away from the group.

"Zoe." Aniesha questioned making Tom also step away from the group. Zoe let out a small smile, she was wearing a simple dress which looked borrowed.

"Hey." Zoe replied meekly making Aniesha smiled and rush to her hug followed by Tom.

"Hey robo girl." Tom smiled hugging her before holding her at arms length, "it's good to have you back."

"It's good to be back." Zoe grinned before being led back to the group.

"Hi I'm Keri, I've heard so much about you." Keri smiled holding her hand out.

"It's nice to finally meet you, we're kinda like sister huh." Zoe smiled making Keri also nod creating a small awkward moment.

"But who's hair is the nicer colour." Tom questioned breaking the tension making Keri hit him, before the two red haired girls sat down.

"Now we have to wait for Oscar and Dan." Frank said looking around and seeing the remaining seats.

The team carried on talking, Aniesha and Zoe about where Zoe had been in the world, Carrie and Keri about an annoying man on their field team, Frank and Tom about the latest gadget, leaving the orginal three to talk about wedding plans.

"Sorry we are late." A voice said as Stella, arrived with Oscar, Oscar's dad Edward Dixon-Halliday and a young boy who was carrying a laptop.

"We were discussing some serious business." Oscar couldn't help but say condescendingly, he hadn't appeared to make an effort for the event as he was still in his spy uniform.

"I bet his head got stuck in the entrance door." Carrie whispered to arose making her let out snort which she covered up with a cough.

"Hi I am Edward Dixon-Halliday, I work for MI9." Oscar's dad introduced himself to the group.

"Where Rudolf and Blitzen." Tom joked earning a stern look from Frank making him slump down in his seat.

"This is Jack, a junior agent, he will be recording notes." Stella told the group making the teenage boy let out a small awkward wave.

"Where's Dan." Frank asked realising the final boy wasn't here, Aniesha and Keri look at Tom.

"I didn't tell him not to come if that what your thinking." Tom then replied looking up at the stares coming his way, he then let our a shrug, "he probably won't come he's an expert at letting people down."

"What's happened." Zoe asked Aniesha making Aniesha shrug slightly.

"No one really knows, well except Tom and Dan." Aniesha replied letting out a nod towards the boy.

"Where's your current team Frank." Edward asked looking across the table at him.

"On a mission they will be here soon." Frank replied with a little less confidence then people in the room would have liked.

"So let's begin." Stella informed collecting her sheets of paper together, there was then a cough at the door, everyone looked up to see Dan there.

"Sorry I am late." Dan said looking at seeing Zoe first making him widen his eyes in shock before seeing Tom and looking down.

"We set at time for a reason." Edward told Dan making Keri scowl.

"You arrived 30 seconds ago." Keri reminded him rushing over to hug Dan making Dan smile and hug her back.

"You alright." He genuinely questioned pulling away and holding her at arms length.

"Yep you." She asked letting out her trademark grin making him smile.

"Are they a thing." Zoe whispered to Aniesha who leaned towards her as Dan and Keri kept chatting by the door.

"No clue." Aniesha honestly replied making Zoe inspect the two.

"Come and sit down please Daniel." Stella asked making Dan nod and whilst Keri went to sit back between Aniesha and Carrie, Dan took a seat next to Blaine.

"So what did you call us for Frank." Rose piped up turn all the attention to Frank.

"I think I best let Stella explain." Frank said giving a nod to Stella making Keri and Carrie giggle as Stella rose.

"Well we've-." Stella began before a laugh glitch came from Frank's pocket.

"Cameron what is it." Frank asked pulling the familiar pencil shaped communicator out.

"We found out who they were following." The young male voice said from the other end, "it's you."

At that moment the door flew open and a young boy flew through the door landing onto the floor.

"Matt." A girl exclaimed following him, as the boy laid down in pain.

"Kira." Frank questioned standing up worried.

"It's here." Kira told Frank making Frank turn white as a big frightening robot stood two steady steps through the door.

"What is that." Rose exclaimed springing up onto her feet.

"It's must have a fail safe Cameron." Matt exclaimed into his watch, as another girl appeared on the low balcony above.

"Seriously Nicole wrong floor." Matt exclaimed looking up at her making her smile sheepishly.

"Sorry." She replied looking over the balcony.

"It has a button to deactivate it on the back, it's not big though use your pencil." The voice down the communicator said.

"I'll distract it." Kira said stoping the robot in its tracks and after dodging around serval hits him it, she kicked it in its side hurting her leg more then the robot.

"I can't get to the back." Matt told Cameron sneakily in his communicator, trying to get around the robot without being seen. As Kira quickly flipped out the robots way.

It knocked her to the floor about to finally deliver her a deadly blow and Matt was in the wrong position, Nicole took her opportunity leaping off the balcony.

"Nicole." Frank exclaimed as Cameron stood up from behind his desk back at the MI High base shouting, "no."

Matt saw what she was doing and threw her his pen which she caught mid air.

However Nicole landed on the robots back giving the machine a shock, she then ramed her pen onto the hole in the middle of his back, the robot then relaxed all it's parts, making Nicole jump off. Kira then span giving the robot a kick with the back of her foot to its head making the robot fall shutting down.

"Threat disabled." Matt then hold Cameron going to high five the two girls.

"Well done team." Frank said approaching them warmly.

"How's your date with Stella going Frank." Cameron questioned down the coms making Frank blush embarrassed putting the pencil to his ear.

"Lock down the base and get over here now agent Rogers." Frank huffed putting the stress on the word agent.

"Sheesh you make a joke." Cameron sighed before signing off.

"Go get yourselves freshened up then meet back here." Frank told the team who all seemed worn out.

"Sure thing." Matt said as they made their way out.

"And Nicole." Frank said making the girl turn back to look at him, "don''t go leaping from any more balconies."

'Of course not." She laughed as the other two members smiled before leaving.

"What was that." Zoe asked confused as two men came to take the robot away.

"We're not to sure it's been kidnapping government members." Frank explaining sitting back down at the table.

"That the mission we got sent on to get them back." Keri reminded Carrie making the other girl nod in agreement.

"So that your new team." Rose asked curiously after the room had been left in silence.

"Sure is, the boy you saw is Matt he's not only athletic but seems to come up with genius plans in seconds, the girl you was fighting is Kira daughter of international spies the Dawes, she has a black belt in most martial arts, Cameron the boy on the coms is a genius who know everything about machines, finally our newest member, the girl you saw fly through the air, our newest member Nicole, she nervous yet very talented." Frank proudly introduced as Matt is seen changing jackets in a locker outside, Kira is seen retying her shoe, Cameron is seen running out of St Hearts and Nicole is seen pulling her hair out of her ponytail.

"You do have a pattern when recruiting." Blaine smirked making the rest of the group nod.

"Will you stop glaring at me." Dan then exploded springing up making everyone head's snap at them.

"I'm not even looking at you, could you be anymore self centred." Tom shouted back also standing up.

"What is going on." Zoe questioned loudly confused.

"You would know if you had been here." Dan then snapped at her making her eyes widen.

"No she wouldn't, we were there and we don't even know." Aniesha chipped in as Keri also stood up in agreement.

"Can we just try and be civil." Rose questioned also standing up.

"Thats rich coming from you." Oscar couldn't help but mumble.

"Excuse me." Rose exclaimed turning to him as Carrie also stood up.

"All I'm staying is that you two are hardly the most professional." Oscar reminded them also standing up.

"Wow I see why you didn't dress for the occasion clearly your ego is too big for your suit." Carrie told him bluntly making him frown.

"At least we are all still friends." Blaine chuckled to Daisy.

"Were you even an proper part of MI High." Keri questioned making Daisy stand up outraged.

"How dare you." Daisy replied as the group of ex-pupils started arguing with one another.

"Stop." Frank began trying to play peacemaker whilst Stella took the more blunt approach of simply yelling, "enough agents."

The arguing continued until the door slammed and they all turned to see four young spies enter.

"I've never seen you in a dress." Cameron was laughing at Kira, as the four of them entered.

"Thanks for lending it me." She replied sarcastically, making Cameron roll his eyes.

"Thanks for stretching it out." Cameron replied equally sarcastic making Matt and Nicole muffle down a laugh.

"Whats going on in here." Matt asked the group seeing them all out of their seats.

"Nothing." Oscar's dad said putting his hand on his shoulder and lowering him down to his seat, Dan stood up and went to stand by the window.

"Can we just all eat." Frank questioned trying to calm the situation down.

"That might have to wait." Stella then told Frank nodding to the door where two similar robots to the first one stood.

"Call backup." Frank told Stella as Kira took both her heels off.

"No need we have this." Kira replied letting out a smirk in the table direction before taking a few steps towards the robots, both robots turned and began to leave.

"Where are they going." Nicole asked confused, turning to her team.

"Not far." Matt then said nodding to Kira who threw her shoe towards the back of one of the robots perfectly having her heel fit into the deactivation switch.

"Lets get the other one." Kira then said as they all began to run after the other one, Kira grabbed her heel back as she passed the deactivated one.

"No I am having the sweat." Cameron moaned as they raced down the corridor.

"Shut up Cameron." The other three chorused as they followed it outside.

"Oh no." Nicole then said as they exited the doors and saw an army of robots standing outside with glowing eyes facing them, "What are we going to do, it took three of us just to stop one."

"Its fine just get the deactivation holes." Matt told the team taking a heel of Kira as Cameron did the same with Nicole. At the point Dan turned to face out the window his eyes widening at the site he saw.

"Guys come quick." Dan exclaimed rushing out onto the balcony, seeing the agents fighting below him. Everyone else followed him.

"I can't hold off." Nicole exclaimed standing back to back with Cameron as they had robots surrounding him. Cameron then dodged one of them hitting the heel onto the deactivation slot.

"Not just a pretty face." Cameron commented making Nicole briefly laugh, before Cameron was grabbed and throwing towards the ground.

"Cameron." Nicole exclaimed before looking around and seeing both Kira and Matt on the floor in pain, she kicked a robot away before looking up and seeing Frank, "Help us Frank."

Frank got prepared to jump down onto a ledge where he could climb down to help.

"Frank what are you doing if you can down there you go into an uncertain threat." Stella told him grabbing his arm.

"They're my team." Frank reminded her before leaping off onto the ledge.

Everyone just remained frozen no idea what to do knowing how dangerous below was. Rose looked down the row and the different teams of MI High agents and got ready to jump.

"Rose what are you doing." Daisy exclaimed trying to stop her.

"Once in MI High always in MI High no matter where you go." Rose reiterated before leaping off, she landed behind a robot, deactivated it, she saw Matt on the floor behind it.

"Thanks." He breathed gratefully.

"No problem." She smiled helping him up before feeling herself being grabbed by another robot, "No."

"Rose." Carrie exclaimed as Oscar shook his head before tugging on the banner to check is it could support his own weight.

"Oscar what are you doing." Edward exclaimed grabbing his son's arm.

"My job." Oscar replied getting ready to climb down.

"Its dangerous." Stella told Oscar, not taking her eyes of Frank.

"Its Rose." Oscar exclaimed pointing to the girl, then looking at Rose and Frank and saying softly. "They never gave up on me."

"Oscar wait." Carrie exclaimed making him turn to her.

"I'm coming to." Carrie said making Oscar smile at her, as he started to climb down.

"Carrie." Keri shouted worried around her friend, as Oscar leapt onto a robot and used his pen to deactivate it.

Keri then sighed taking of her heels before leaping after her.

"Keri stop." Dan rushing to the edge making her look up.

"Come on Dan, are you scared." Keri grinned up at him making him hold back a smile.

"Your so annoying." Dan groaned before following her down.

"Come on." Aniesha told Tom grabbing his hand trying to pull him down.

"I can't I'm sorry." Tom said making Aniesha leave without him to help.

"Rose." Daisy shrieked seeing her struggling, grabbing Blaine's hand and puling him down to help Rose.

"I thought you always were there for you team." Zoe told Tom making him turn to her.

"You left, why can't I." Tom asked her bluntly making her look down.

"Because you don't want, listen don't help for Dan, help for those kids, Frank, Keri." Zoe started making Tom turn away making Zoe finish, "Aniesha."

Tom then looked down before walking over to her, nodding to her.

"lets go." Tom said making Zoe grin as they both went to help.

"Don't even think about it." Stella told Jack grabbing onto him stopping him from going to help.

"There my friends." Jack replied despite not being a field agent at all he rushed down to help.

"I've got your back Rose." Blaine told her deactivating the robot she was struggling, she smiled at him, before Blaine got knocked down.

"Hey thats my fiancé." Daisy angrily yelled kicking the robot side making him turn to her.

"Daisy." Blaine exclaimed as Daisy was using her best karate moves. The robot the shut down causing Daisy to give it one last kick to the group.

"Sorry for saying you weren't a proper part of MI High." Keri said apologetically making Daisy smile.

"We're even." Daisy conformed before Keri turned to kick another

Dan felt himself knocked to the floor, he looked up to see a robot towering over him. It lifted it large metallic arm up and Dan shielded his face, by the time he look back at it, it has shut down. Zoe appeared next to him kicking it down.

"Thanks." Dan murmured making her smile at him.

"Don't thank me." Zoe told him, pointing to who deactivated the robot, Dan looked up to see Tom holding a screwdriver.

"Don't mention it." Tom told him before going to help Aniesha out.

"Is he not going to help." Keri asked looking up to see Edward simply observing, Oscar looked down ashamed. Carrie quickly then kicked a robot who was about to attack Oscar, she kicked him to Rose who deactivated him.

"Thank you both." Oscar said letting out a smile.

Matt kicked the final robot towards Frank who deactivate it, all the current MI High team ran over to him.

"We did it." Nicole giggled forcing her team into a hug.

"Well done team." Frank smiled warmly as Stella and Edward came out.

"Look here come Mr and Mrs Helpful." Keri mumbled sarcastically making Kira nod at her making Oscar look down ashamed.

"Great job agents." Stella said nodding reassuringly.

"This shows your perfect for our new project." Edward grinned folding his arms across his chest.

"What new project." Dan asked puzzled as everyone exchanged confused glances.

"We want you to all come back to one super team, things are changing, the threat has massively groan, the twenty-first century faces a new kind of threat. Old school spies have had their day and M.I.9 must create a new breed of skilled, undercover agent. Hidden in a place no villain would think to look." Edward began explaining like a pre written speech.

"If you are all interested." Frank then clarified making sure he knew of their opinion. They all looked at one another then all looked at Rose either smiling or nodding.

"We are all in." Rose grinned making everyone else smile and Frank step forwards and say;

 _"Welcome to M.I. High."_


	3. The nightmare circus

"Wow, talk about an expansion." Keri laughed as she came through the doors of the undercover base.

The room was larger then when she last saw it, with a semi circle of computers in their usual place, and the centre table being made bigger.

"Yes biscuits." Tom exclaimed going to grab a biscuit from by the computers.

"Look at all this equipment." Rose gasped in awe as she also went over for the computers.

"Are we in a toilet." Daisy asked in a disgusted tone.

"Exactly what I though." Keri wildly exclaimed thrilled someone had finally agreed with her.

"Where is you team Frank." Stella asked making Frank turn to them.

"I'll call them." Frank replied getting out his pencil.

Back in the school the teens were sitting down for lunch, Kira, Nicole and Cameron were watching Matt talking to Cassie.

"Do you think he's going to tell her that he can't come watch her play today." Kira asked Cameron who shrugged taking another bite of his sandwich.

"Why can't he watch again." Nicole asked confused, raising her eyebrow.

"It's the first day of this elite team, according to Jack, Stella has a stack of stuff for us to do." Kira replied making Cameron moan before sitting up.

"When have you been talking to Jack." Cameron questioned smirking making Nicole sit up.

"He briefly mentioned it after the fight, also shut up I am allowed to have friends other then you guys." Kira began sweetly before hitting Cameron up the head.

"Is it a really big deal if he doesn't go." Nicole asked referring back to Matt and his girlfriend.

"He can never go is the issue and apparently this is a big game most of the school will be watching." Cameron explained to her before there pencils are seen flashing.

"Lets go." Nicole said as they saw Matt notice his pen, they all met by the lift.

"Did you tell her." Nicole asked Matt who shook his head, "Matt."

"It's hard okay, just pull the lever." Matt told Nicole who did so causing them to shoot down the lift and emerge in there spy outfits.

"Your girls would you be annoyed." Matt asked the two girls as they stepped out of the lift and approached.

"Yes." The boy replied reaching the table.

"Okay so we have 4 minor cases for you all today, we think they may develop into the same major threat, we just need you to go an investigate." Stella explained putting out four folders.

"Lets get started." Carrie beamed brightly making Stella smile.

"I'm glad your so keen your with Aniesha and Oscar, your off working undercover." Stella explained handing the folder over to Carrie. Her and Oscar simply looked at each, still awkward after their group argument.

"Yay new team." Aneisha exclaimed cheerily perching on the edge of Tom's chair taking a biscuit.

"Then Daisy your with, Keri, Zoe and Matt, they're been some energy spikes in that new circus amusement in town." Frank explaining handing over Daisy the folder.

"Will I be back for 4.30." Matt asked curiously making Stella turn to him swiftly.

"Why agent are we keeping you." Stella asked sharply making Cameron and Kira exchange bemused smiles.

"Oh you have Cassie football game." Nicole remembered making Matt nod.

"Who's Cassie." Rose questioned confused not having heard the name before.

"totally his girlfriend." Carrie laughed making Keri agree with her.

"Cassie will get over it Matt if you miss it." Frank told Matt putting a hand reassuringly on his shoulder.

"Will she." Kira and Cameron questioned in sync as Nicole raised her eyebrow up at Frank.

"Lets just carry on." Frank huffed before continuing to give out the rest of the missions.

 **At the Park**

"8 o'clock." Aneisha said into her mic as she sat on the bench in a wig with a pram pretending to rock the baby in there, "There there Henrietta."

"why would you choose that name." Carrie asked letting out a laugh as she pretended to be a jogger.

"Does it matter, look she's going that way." Oscar informed the group, as he was dressed as a litter picker, making Carrie roll her eyes making Oscar say, "I can see you."

"Well unfortunately I can still see you." Carrie replied sticking her tongue out at him.

"So immature." Oscar huffed making Carrie straighten up.

"Go kiss the ground your dad walks on." Carrie spat making Aneisha stiff up knowing she was in the middle of an argument.

"Don't talk about my dad." He exclaimed turning to face her.

"Guys she's getting away." Aneisha exclaimed as the agent they were following ran away.

"Get after her." Oscar shouted as they all started to chase, they rounded a corner but she soon disappeared.

"She got away." Aneisha sighed turning away as Oscar turned to Carrie.

"Look what you did." Oscar told Carrie spitefully making her scoff.

"What we did you mean." Carrie informed him taking another step towards him.

"What is your problem with me." Oscar questioned her making Aneisha gulp as she stood as the third point to their triangle.

"My problem, fine you want to go there, you think your so much better then us, you have no loyalty and you run around telling us what to do." Carrie began listing making Oscar throw his arms in the air.

"Its not my fault I rose up the ladder faster then you." Oscar exclaimed at her making Carrie finally explode.

"You left us behind, we were family, and once your dad came along you dropped us." Carrie shouted making making Oscar's shoulders drop.

"MI9 said-." Oscar tried to explain making Carrie step away.

"I don't give a dam about MI9, its not about them, its about us." Carrie shouted before going softer and stepping away before walking away.

"We're coming back to base Frank." Carrie said into her pencil before being stopped by an woman.

"Hello I am agent Samuels, my sons he'a missing." The woman said getting out her badge as the other two agents jogged over to see the commotion.

 **Back at base**

"So we went to the science museum, they had loads of new unseen rocks before, unlimited potential." Tom said as they entered fascinated, him, Dan and Kira had been to a science museum to investigate unusual energy spikes. Oscar had just finished telling them about their mission.

"And you too go along okay." Aneisha questioned looking between Dan and Tom.

"I didn't punch him." Dan simply shrugged making Tom sigh.

"And I didn't rise to stupidity." Tom explained making Aneisha shake her head.

"Stupidity really." Dan questioned standing up making Frank sit him back down.

"Now thats over we have arrived." Daisy explained into her communicator.

"Wow your behind." Cameron said bluntly into his communicator, since Rose, Nicole, Blaine and himself had already returned from there mission.

"We had paperwork." Zoe said into the coms making some of the others laugh.

"Also Cameron." Matt asked raising his pencil to his ear, "Shut up."

"Sorry are you allowed to say that before you've filled out the appropriate paperwork." Cameron replied bemused making Matt roll his eyes.

"Okay we are going in." Zoe said into the microphone.

They entered the circus themed room, there were clowns everywhere, the lighting was red.

"This place is creepy." Keri shuddered reaching out to touch one of them.

"I wouldn't touch that." Zoe suddenly snapped, trying to be helpful.

"Thanks sis." Keri said sarcastically making the two girls exchange looks.

"What that." Matt then asked as they felt a gas appear from the vent.

"Cover your mouths." Zoe exclaimed but by then it was too late, they were on the floor asleep. The last thing they all saw was the circus master statue coming to life

"Where are they." Blaine asked concerned leaning over between Rose and Tom.

"Still at the circus but they are not picking up their communicators." Cameron explained rapidly typing quickly into his computer, making Nicole take out her communicator.

"Matt, Matt what's going on." Nicole questioned exchanging concerned looks with Kira

Matt laid on the floor with the other three girls squirming about the nightmare he was having.

 _Matt's Nightmare._

 _"Let me go, let me go." Matt exclaimed banging over the walls of a cell, he could see the Korps sign opposite him. "No your gone." Matt questioned on his knees as there was not enough room to stand. "Are we." A voice said as a women emerged into a spotlight outside his cell. "No it can't be you." Matt exclaimed as Cassie appeared bending down to Matt's level, "Or is that just what I wanted you to think." Cassie smirked her lips painted red similarly to the crime minister, before she let out a cackle leaving Matt alone in the cell_

"Just keep trying." Tom told Dan, who nodded at Aneisha. Dan called Keri communicator.

"Keri, Keri, update please Keri, are you okay." Dan began getting more and more worried with each word until he gave up bringing a hand to his head.

Keri was next to Matt asleep she curled her hands into balls with her communicator flashing next to her.

 _Keri's nightmare_

 _"Keri can you hear me." Keri woke to hear Dan say she could see him and Tom behind a red tinted screen. "She's trapped forever." Tom told Dan putting a hand on his shoulder. "Trapped." Keri questioned to herself. "She can't be stuck in the master mind." Dan exclaimed stubbornly, Keri then remembered this situation of when she swapped her body with the mastermind. "No Dan, Tom I'm in here." Keri exclaimed banging against the screen but not getting any attention back. "Come on lets get back to base." Tom told Dan helping him up. "No No No." Keri carried on shouting hitting her fists against the screen. "She was never like Zoe anyway," Dan bluntly said before him and Tom left leaving the doors behind them. "No Dan don't leave me in here." Keri screamed._

"Zoe, Zoe listen pick up let us know your safe." Aneisha said frantically, before sighing and lowering it exchanging concerned looks with Tom.

 _Zoe's Nightmare_

 _"Hello is anyone here." Zoe questioned walking through the empty hallways of ST Hearts. "You shouldn't have come back." Zoe turned to see Frank stood not far away from her frowning. "Things were better after you left." Another voice said making Zoe turn to see Tom standing at the other end of the corridor. By the time Zoe looked back to the other end it was Aneisha standing there. "So much for best friends, where were you." Anita angrily questioned approaching her. "You left so we replaced you with something so much better." Dan also approached her hurt. Zoe then looked into the class room window to see reflection was not her own but Keri's. "Me." Was all her reflection said to her._

"Come on we need to keep trying." Blaine urged trying to get the CCTV into the place faster.

"Maybe some of us should go." Dan questioned worried.

"Its too risky, only two of you go an investigate do not engage." Frank told them clearly.

"I'll go." Blaine began rushing off towards the lift.

"Nicole go and keep us updated." Frank told the girl firmly making her follow him narrowly getting into the closing lift.

Daisy being the final person on the floor, scrunched up her eyes as her nightmare continued.

 _Daisy's nightmare_

 _Daisy was in a white walled room, she felt a spider run down her hand, she let out a shriek. "Get IT off get it off." Daisy exclaimed before seeing spiders pour through the window. "No no no." Daisy exclaimed squeezing her eyes tightly shut. When she reopened her eyes the whole MI High team was there. Daisy took a step forward seeing a fight, she saw Rose being blasted backwards. "Rose." Daisy screamed racing towards her friend. She then turned to see Blaine lying on the floor in pain and no matter how much she ran towards him, he never seemed to get closer._

 _Daisy stopped running placing her hands on her knees out of breath. "This is unbelievable." Daisy frustratedly groaned before looking around at the whitewall. "Or is it." Daisy wondered aloud taking a few steps forward. "if it's in my head I can control whats happening." Daisy wonder aloud. "It's playing on my fears so what's that clown things fear." Daisy carried on saying shutting her eyes tightly shut_

Daisy the woke up to see her other agents around her had done the same.

"How did you do that." The circus master questioned sharply.

"This can't be real." Daisy mumbled to herself.

"Real or not real what's the difference." The circus master laughed hysterically.

Daisy sighed in pain looking around, she saw the mirror with a green light emerging from it.

Memories flooded back of things that had been said to her.

"Your right there is fear in the world, it's what makes us human." Daisy explained standing up facing him.

"And you are scared." The circus master cackled evilly making Daisy take a step forward.

"Yes." Daisy explained clearly and calmly.

"Daisy." Zoe then interrupted not wanting Daisy to say something she will regret.

"It's what he wants Daisy." Keri told her also standing up helping Matt.

"I am scared but not of you." Daisy continued letting out a smile. Matt reached to his communicator turning it on.

"What." The circus master stuttered his smile fading making Daisy take another step forward.

"I have been chased by a zombie boy banded, tricked into a deep sleep, kidnapped, dealt with robotic nits, I've been attacked, pushed, yelled at, tricked and to top it all off a meteor almost hit earth, but guess who I have dealt with it like I always will, do you don't scare me, you don't even come close." Daisy began listing confidently taking more steps towards him until she was only a few inches away.

He put his hand out towards her face, she didn't flinch, and his hands went through her. The circus master looked at his own hand in shock.

"Your not real." Daisy grinned at him, as he began to shift around in pain, going slowly to the floor, "your just someone else's nightmare."

The circus master then let out a shriek of pain before vanishing.

"What did you mean someone else's nightmare." Keri questioned approaching her.

"Like he said we all have nightmares." Zoe reminded Keri as Matt approached.

"And what is that active energy was someone's being delivered to them." Matt questioned making Daisy walk over to the two way mirror.

"Help me." Daisy turned to the group, causing Matt to run over and help with move the mirror, revealing, a young boy lying down with a bright green glowing rock besides him.

"Carrie is this the boys who agent parents were missing." Daisy asked recognising the boy turning her spy pod on and sending a picture to Carrie.

"Yes that's him." Carrie confirmed looking at the picture from back at base.

"Daisy are you okay." Rose asked concerned making Daisy bring the communicator to her ear.

"I'm fine we all are." Daisy confirmed smiling at her team.

"Thanks to Daisy." Zoe said into the communicator.

"And that must be the space rock thing." Keri questioned showing the green rock besides him.

"Green rock thing." Dan questioned exasperated into the mic.

"Shut up Dan." Keri sarcastically said making Dan smile and shake his head.

"Daisy, anyone." A voice said making Daisy turn around to see Blaine rush through the door.

"Frank said investigate not engage." Nicole reminded him, as she followed him through.

"Over here." Matt called racing over to Nicole, who met him in the middle giving him a tight tug.

"You had us all freaked out." Nicole exclaimed at him hitting his arm several times making him laugh.

"Daisy are you okay." Blaine questioned running over and almost blowing her away with a hug.

"I'm okay." Daisy smiled, before looking around, to see Keri give Zoe a small hug, "We all are."

 **MI High Base**

"Here you go." Dan said passing Keri a drink making Keri grin.

"Thanks Dan I should be gassed more often." Keri replied letting out a playful smirk before turning to Zoe, "sorry for snapping."

"Don't worry about it." Zoe replied sympathetically.

"The nightmares were they bad." Carrie asked going to sit next to Keri.

"Horrible, rather not talk about it." Keri said standing up and going over to the two to get a drink, where Matt, Daisy and Zoe joined her.

"You felt it too." Matt asked Keri making her frown.

"What exactly." Keri questioned trying to outsmart him.

"That merged line between nightmare and real life." Zoe confirmed making them all look at one another.

"It wasn't real." Daisy confirmed to her team making Keri nod.

"But it felt it." Keri then said exasperated as the base door opens and Frank appeared. They all turned to him knowing it wouldn't be the last they heard about it.

"So I would say quite a successful day." Frank smiled making everyone raise their eyebrows or exchange looks.

"Well we learnt one thing." Kira said standing up making everyone look at her, "Don't mess with Daisy's mind."

Daisy sighed in agreement, before high fiving Rose.

As Cameron then shot up, making everyone turn to him.

"Football." He said turning to Matt who looked confused.

"Football." Kira clarified knowing what he was talking about as Matt'/ eyes widened.

"Oh god." Matt exclaimed scrambling towards the lift.

"Come on we'll cover for you." Nicole said grabbing Cameron and pulling him to the lift.

"You will." Matt questioned raising an eyebrow specifically at Cameron.

"Of course we're a team we have you back." Cameron said making Matt pause to smile on him making Cameron roll his eyes and push him into the lift.

Oscar looked around once he had left realising he had some apologising to do but he wasn't sure how to do it.


	4. Old Flames Die Out

"Should you be in class." Frank sighed entering seeing his 4 newest agents sitting around.

"Dan was telling us about some of his old missions." Kira laughed as they all sat around, Frank simply looked down shaking his head.

"It not pink its rose like you." Daisy then whined as she is seen discussing bridesmaid dresses with Rose.

"I'll wear whatever you want, but pink really." Rose raised her eyebrows making Daisy pout.

"Frank we have an intruder, I think." Tom questioned making Frank and Carrie lean over each one of his shoulders.

"Is that Avril Franklin." Carrie stuttered seeing her old classmate who was banging on the door.

"What." Oscar said immediately rushing over.

"Frank, Frank I'm looking for Kira." Avril thumped the door making Kira rush over.

"Avril runs an environment club here, she also gives us extra tutoring." Nicole explained sipping her water.

"Why is she here now." Rose curiously asked as Avril took a step away.

"I've got the paperwork." Avril then said in her last ditch attempt before walking away.

"Paperwork." Oscar said confused as Kira lost her voice, opening her mouth.

"Your temporary custodial order." Matt then said looking over at Kira.

"I'm going to live with Avril and Echo." Kira gasped breathlessly, as Nicole hugged her excitedly.

"Go go go." Cameron grinned from his seat, as Kira rushed over to the lift.

"Lets go we have Chemistry." Nicole laughed pulling Matt and Cameron both into the lift.

"Congratulations Kira, I'm sure your parents will sign." Frank then reassured making her smile with excitement as went up the lift.

"What's going on." Oscar demanded making Rose put her hand on his arm to calm him down.

"Kira is going to live with Avril and her daughter Echo." Frank explained making Oscar's eyes widen.

"Daughter." Oscar exclaimed not expecting that, making Frank nod.

"But she has too super awesome spies as parents." Keri then frowned making Frank turn around.

"Between you and me, they may be super awesome spies, but they're parenting isn't so great, they work a lot, never home." Frank explained leaving the room in silence. Oscar then left to go up the main lift.

"Why's he going into the school." Carrie questioned Rose making Rose step forwards.

"Oscar." She called after him as the lift doors closed.

-  
"Miss Franklin, please wait." Nicole exclaimed as they all charged towards her. They saw her about to get in the car with daughter in the back.

"Kira." Echo exclaimed making Avril help her out of the car.

"Hey sweetie." Kira laughed hugging the little girl picking her up.

"Hey everyone." Avril smiled making them all greet her back.

"I heard you were looking for me." Kira smiled hopefully making Avril pull an envelope out of her hand bag.

"Echo how about Cameron shows you a magic trick." Nicole offered the little girl making Echo nod excitedly making Matt take her off Kira.

"Swing me." Echo exclaimed as Matt span her around.

"Be careful Matthew." Avril called after them before shaking her head and turning back to Kira, "So here the paperwork, your parents just need to sign in."

"And thats it." Kira clarified uncertainly, making Avril nod, as they heard Echo laugh in the background about the trick Cameron was doing.

"Thats it." Avril confirmed making Kira break out into a large grin hugging her, blowing Avril back making her laugh slightly.

"Look." Matt whispered tapping on Nicole shoulder pointing to the pair.

"What's going on there." Cassie asked approaching the the group.

"Sea Sea." Echo exclaimed as a nicknames for Cassie making Cassie smile giving the toddler a high five.

"We're not quite sure." Cameron lied referring to her previous question.

"My dad wants to know if you can come over for dinner on Thursday." Cassie asked Matt making him raise his eyebrows.

"Only if your not cooking." He replied making her back him as Nicole laughed taking a seat on the bench with Cameron and Echo.

"Avril, Avril." They all then heard a voice exclaimed, they all turned to see Oscar appear and start jogging towards them.

"Oscar what are you doing here." Avril questioned confused as her reached her.

"Old friend of Cameron." Oscar covered quickly determined not to get distracted by the reason he came over.

"He never mentioned you." Avril questioned as Oscar looked at Kira trying to give her a sign to leave with Kira took.

"I'll go ask him why." Kira softly said before leaving to go and see her friends.

"Long time no see." Avril calmly chatted making Oscar narrow his eyes.

"Why did you never say you had a daughter." Oscar asked her making her scowl.

"What difference would it have made." She asked making Oscar look to the ground.

"I would have been." Oscar started stuttering making Avril look at him.

"There for me, nicer to me, yeah right, I spend the whole of high school trying to do those things for you and you didn't care." Avril reminded him folding her arms.

"I just wasn't ready for a, you know." Oscar started feeling embarrassed towards the end of his sentence.

"A relationship, I didn't want a boyfriend, I wanted a friend, but you missed my petitions, you helped Rose and Carrie raise their bionic baby instead of ours and they even failed." Avril exclaimed pointing her hand back towards the school making a couple of people look at them.

"I didn't know." Oscar explained pleadingly making Avril call over Echo.

"How you used me, how much of a jerk you were, of course you didn't, lets go sweetie." Avril told him, turning to her daughter once she arrived taking her hand.

"Wait." Oscar said grabbing her arm, "can you just let us talk and I'll make it up to you." He begged her making her nod.

-.

"So spill it." Keri exclaimed slapping her hand on the desk, as Tom took his headphones off. He looked up to see Keri and Zoe either side.

"Oh it's the bionic duo." Tom grinned amused.

"Shut up Tom and tell us about you and Aneisha." Keri snapped taking his headphones away from him.

"It will be easier if you just tell us." Zoe explaining kindly testing her hand on his shoulder.

"Bad cop good cop, seriously." Tom laughed raising his eyebrow at the pair.

"Just tell us Tom." Zoe whined making Tom look confused.

"About you and Aniesha." The two girls said simultaneously, making Tom throw his hands in the air.

"We are good friends." Tom told them making Zoe raise her eyebrow.

"Liar." Keri exclaimed as Aneisha and Dan appeared.

"Who's a liar." Dan asked raising his eyebrow, as Keri stepped away from Tom.

"No one." All three of the others said together as Aneisha laughed.

"Your all so weird." Aneisha laughed, sitting down and going though old case files.

"Okay so we have a mission." Frank appeared with Rose and Blaine.

"Our intel tells us that a weapon is being made a Clutzy Chickens' factory base, we need to go and see it." Frank explained, as Tom heard a notification on his computer.

"Okay I'll grab the other." Blaine said disappearing making Frank pat him on the back.

"And we need to hurry." Tom told the group showing them a picture of a news article where a green light had emerged from the park.

Meanwhile Oscar and Avril were in the park sitting on the bench as Echo played.

"I never saw you as a mother." Oscar started making small talk with her.

"Neither did I." Avril laughed making Oscar also smile.

"I'm sorry for being such a bad friend slash sort of boyfriend." Oscar stumbled turning to her as Avril let out a sigh.

"You weren't, I mean I saw you and Carrie and I realised that you two have way more in common then we every did." Avril exclaimed making Oscar frown and turn to her.

"Carrie." He loudly questioned making her laugh.

"Don't be stupid Oscar, everyone saw it." Avril grinned making Oscar slump down in his seat pausing briefly.

"I'm sorry you being so awful to you, I was grateful for everything you did for me." He began explaining making her stop him.

"Your forgiven." Avril said making his eyes widen.

"I am." He questioned making her nod.

"I've learn there is more important things then grudges." Avril told him kindly making him smile.

"Like saving the environment." He questioned making her smile and shake her head.

"Not quite." She said turning to watch Echo playing on the slide making Oscar smile, they then saw the green light emerge from the factory next to them.

"What the-." Oscar questioned inspecting it.

"Echo come here." Avril panicked calling her daughter back over to her, "Oscar come on."

They all went back to Avril's car and got in. For some reason the car wouldn't start at first.

"Let me try." Oscar told her making them swap seats as Oscar fiddled with some wires.

"What are you doing." Avril questioned worried as the car then eventually started but by this time something had distracted Avril, "Keep her in the car."

"What Avril." Oscar exclaimed as she got out the car and began running towards the factory. Oscar then wound down the window slightly before getting out and locking the car.

"Kira Kira." Avril exclaimed seeing the group of them enter the factory.

"Avril what are you doing here." Kira said stopping Avril just looked at them all passing her in their spy gear.

"Your your what spies." Avril questioned as Frank appeared with his tech head piece on with Stella.

"I can explain." Kira began stuttering making Avril's eyes soften.

"All of you all this time." Avril said as Carrie also appeared with Rose.

"Avril I'm sor-." Carrie began before Stella grabbed their arms.

"We have to go." Stella told the girls pulling them into the building.

"You can't go in their its too dangerous." Avril informed Kira making Oscar catch up with her.

"Oscar come on." Frank exclaimed making Oscar follow Frank into the building.

"I have to go." Kira told Avril, put Avril placed two firm hands on her shoulders.

"You can't listen Kira, your like my sister/daughter and I care about you, I love you and I don't want you getting hurt." Avril begged her making Kira's eyes water and soften.

"Kira come on." Dan shouted over to her making Kira look back at the boy thats waiting for her.

"I'm sorry just please stay here." Kira begged before running off, Avril couldn't just leave her and followed her in.

Soon they entered the deliveries section and they saw a beam coming out of the roof.

"You can never stop me." A crazy man yelled from behind the laser before he carried on typing into the machine.

"How to we stop it." Blaine questioned making Frank pick up his stun gun.

"Disable him." Frank then told the group holding up the gun.

"Oscar's our best shot." Carrie said making Frank throw the gun to Oscar, Oscar quickly shot the man. As Avril arrive on the other side of the room behind the

The man then stumbled back towards he laser, he then collapsed into it making it briefly recharge as it now pointed at the group of spies. The man then stumbled onto Avril knocking her down.

The first green ring of power knocked all the agents off their feet, they then saw the laser get more powerful.

"It's going to blow." Blaine exclaimed as they realised in a matter of seconds they would all be dead.

"I love you all." Frank then told them, as he grabbed Stella's hand. Blaine brought Daisy close to his chest. Tom found himself leaning over and kissing Aneisha much to her surprise, she then wrapped her arms around his chest closing her eyes.

The beam began to warm up as Avril clambered onto her hands and knees, she looked along the row at her old and new friends. Her eyes landed on Kira who was in a group heap with her team.

Kira looked up making direct eye contact with her, as Avril then turned to look at the beam which was next to her, as the beam was about to fire, Avril pushed herself off in front of the beam taking its full force.

"No." Kira screamed sitting up, as a blue light surrounded Avril. Avril then fell to the ground.

"Avril." Carrie screamed at the top of her lungs, as Oscar was first of the ground running towards her.

"Avril, Avril." He began giving her a light as her eyes fluttered.

"She's your daughter." Avril then mumured making Oscar eyes widen realising what she meant that Echo was his daughter, Avril's eyes filled with tears.

"Tell her I love her, and tell Kira I love her too." Was the last thing Avril said before having her eyes close, as Kira reached them.

"No please wake up, please." Kira begged as Oscar checked her purse.

"She's dead." Oscar croaked, as Kira began sobbing.

"Kira." Nicole began kindly reaching out to her making Kira back away.

"No she can't be dead she can't." Kira exclaimed standing up crying.

"I'm so sorry Kira." Matt said pulling her into a hug and despite her fighting back Matt hung into her, as Cameron put his arm around Nicole.

"I'm so sorry Oscar." Carrie trembled as her and Rose knelt down either side of him. Daisy still had her arms wrapped around Blaine, as Dan put an comforting hand on Zoe, as Aneisha hugged Keri who was letting tears slip.

"Come here." Rose said grabbing the back of Oscars neck, hugging him making Carrie join in on the otherside.

Oscar then began to also cry making Frank turn his back to upset to look at his team or his dead co worker.

Back at St Heart the famiiar sounds of shouting and music had faded, the hallway were empty, as was the playground. Mr Flatly stood on stage in the assemble hall, looking down, as every seat in the room was full. Cassie, Kira, Matt, Cameron and Nicole took up the first row in their uniforms. Whilst the rest of the team filled up some of the back rows with other former pupils.

"Today is a day that no one ever saw coming, their will be no classes today." Mr Flatly started which would usually make the students cheer but it was just met with deadly silence. Kira sniffed looking down, as Nicole put an arm around her.

"Avril Franklin worked so hard to do everything she could for her community and for this school. I have never met a person who cared about the world and the people in it more. I am grateful for having the opportunity to teach her and you all should be grateful for anything she ever taught you." Mr Flatly continued as Mrs King brought a tissue to her eyes. As Matt held Cassie's hand. Carrie and Rose sat either side of Oscar supporting him.

"She will always be remembered by all. Her character will never be forgotten, she did so much for the school. Her efforts will not be made in vain, as we are St Hearts, and we will make sure that her legacy will never die." Mr Flatly finished making the room go silent, before Cameron got up and started to clap, followed by Kira, then Frank, then Carrie. Soon the entire room was clapping, making Oscar make his way to the back of the room to Frank.

"People think it was just a tragic accident." Cameron told his friends making Matt turn away from Cassie.

"Thats all their aloud to think." Matt reminded Cameron in a hushed tone.

"they don't know she saved the world." Nicole smiled wiping her tears.

"Just like you always wanted to." Kira said before they had a quick group hug, as Oscar reached Frank.

"What next." He asked Frank, making Frank let out a shrug and hug him.


End file.
